


In the flickering lights, I see myself

by damnndanverss



Series: Supergirl One Shots [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Lena Luthor deserves to be loved, Lena Luthor-centric, Light Angst I Think, One Shot, jealous!lena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 12:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10808937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnndanverss/pseuds/damnndanverss
Summary: Lena talks about how she feels and what she thinks of Kara and Mon-El's relationship.-Hold your breath and count to ten.





	In the flickering lights, I see myself

_Hold your breath and count to ten._

_One… Two… Three…_

You and your perky, cheerful, lively personality. You came walking into my office glowing with happiness. You were shy and fumbled around with your things but still, you had a confident vibe. The moment I saw you, my breath was taken away. You’re not a reporter you say, but you could write anything on me and I would have still loved it. But that’s all there is. 

Because you have him. I don’t know why you would chose him but you did. I’m just a friend who would love you right and he’s the one who would always break your heart. But your loving heart would just forgive him over and over again. The way you believe in people changing amazes me, but sometimes, it seems like a flaw too.

_Four… Five… Six_

Maybe you chose him because of his looks and charming personality, but are you so blind you can’t see the person he is? He’s constantly lying and breaking your heart. He will take everything you ever have, your life, your mind, your heart. Maybe you’re just caught up with being in a _safe_ relationship. Maybe that’s why you give him second chances, and third, and fourths. 

_Seven… Eight… Nine…_

It hurts, doesn’t it? When you see him smiling and laughing with someone else? But still, you choose him, over and over again. Why do you do that? Do you think it’ll be stronger? That it’ll be better? I really want to know. 

However, even if your relationship with him starts to burn, I wouldn’t want to see you to get hurt. I would want to send a warning to you, but I can’t. You wouldn’t see it. I could beg you to try and see how the love is sinking but you couldn’t dive that deep. I could try as many times as I could, but I don’t even know if you would try to see how you’re slowly burning to ashes because of him.

_Ten…_

Forget that. Looking out at the cityscape, I find beauty in every little light that flickers. Those little lights are like me I realize. I’m a tiny hope of light, I’m always hoping for things. And you, you’re the freaking sun. You’re always giving people light, even the moon and you’re burning. I’ll try to slowly find a source other than you that can make me more than a flickering light. I’ll try to slowly move on from you. But will you? Will you move on or will you just remain in that loop of yours?

I could love you. I would love you right. Like the flickering light, I’ll always have a flickering hope in my heart, waiting for you to give me the chance to show you real love. I wouldn’t let you down, I wouldn’t need a second or third or fourth chance.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya'll enjoyed it! 
> 
> Or if you wanna shout at me, go ahead, [HOLA](http://fire-andtthe-flood.tumblr.com)


End file.
